


do you like me now?

by mintcream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Character Death, Grudges, Horror, Murder, Mutilation, No Romance, Obsessive thoughts, Self-Harm, Trauma, Vomiting, just kill, sorry bro not beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcream/pseuds/mintcream
Summary: It was unsettling that Jisung was the favorite twin in their family, but Hyunjin was Minho's favorite twin.--or--Backstory on how Jisung discovers Hyunjin's deadly hobby.
Kudos: 18





	do you like me now?

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to clear out my WIPs. So, I'm posting this.  
> *If you don't like murder and things, I suggest you read the tags again.

Jisung hums as he thrusts his knife into the body beneath once more. This time dragging the blade from under the sternum to beneath the navel, adding pressure as he goes. His gloved fingers squelched as they plunged into the body, gently peeling back layers, smiling when organs came into view. He hears the door creak open, followed by a sharp intake of breath. “Oh?” Jisung says with a smirk, “You’re earlier than I was expecting,” he removes his attention from the oozing blood in front of him, eyes moving towards the door. 

“What i-”

“Shut the door, Hyunjin,” Jisung commands. When his words are meant with silence, he huffs crossing the room. Stepping on bodies, momentarily treating it as a game of stepping stones and the floor is lava. The bodies shift uncomfortably under his shoes with each step, but he doesn’t really care. He slowly brings his hand up, reaching beside Hyunjin’s bicep to snap the door shut. Their chests are inches apart, Jisung cranes his neck slightly to look into his brother’s eyes, “I guess I can do it myself,” he sneers. He silently applauds himself for the bravado he's displaying. 

Hyunjin’s eyes are roaming around the dimly lit room, counting the number of bodies, taking note of the blood splattered and pooled about the room. He looks down at the man with blood drying on his shirt, dripping from his gloves and chin, “looks like I missed a fun time,” he says lamely. His lack of reaction sends a chill down Jisung’s spine, but he refuses to show any weak emotion. Maybe he’s just killed five people- maybe eight, he’s lost count- but Hyunjin, Hyunjin’s presence in front of him again has him on edge. 

“Yeah, I bet you’d love to have been the one to dissect each and every one of these,” Jisung waves his hand, gesturing behind him, doing his best to stay alert. 

“Of course _I_ would,” Hyunjin chuckles. “But you? I never thought I’d see the day.” He steps past Jisung, wandering his old bedroom, examining how each body had been maimed, as if he was grading Jisung’s work. “Oh? I’m amazed you slit this one’s throat with such precision.” Hyunjin squatted next to the body, fingers trailing beside the crimson line. “Is this a new learned skill from prison?” Jisung could practically hear the smirk in Hyunjin’s voice. “Or was it from your past medical knowledge?”

“Maybe it runs in our family,” Jisung shrugs, watching as his brother rises from his crouched position, settling himself on the dusty pleather loveseat across from the queen sized bed. Nothing in this house has been touched for years, there was a film of dust covering everything in his family home. In Hyunjin’s old bedroom, the space they currently occupied, still had the old blood stains, and blood lustful grudge from years ago. 

“I guess so,” Hyunjin winks, crossing one long slim leg over the other, staring at Jisung, his face becomes bored after seconds of silence. “The cops told me you were back, this definitely wasn’t what I was expecting to find.” 

“Yeah,” Jisung places his hands in his hoodie pocket, running his finger repeatedly over the box cutter. “I guess you know how I felt back then.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin chuckles, “should I call the cops? Should I start screaming and drop to my knees the same way you did? Start crawling away and begging for life? Faint?” Hyunjin is laughing, head thrown back, wiping tears. Jisung can’t see if they are real or if he’s merely miming. Jisung watches with disgust, remembering the last time he saw his brother. 

For as long as Jisung can remember, he was always praised, admired and loved. He always did well in school, very well actually. He _was_ well on his way to being the vascular surgeon his parents had wanted him to be. Then, there was Hyunjin. He had honestly always pitied his fraternal twin, people had always said Jisung was the better twin. Hyunjin didn’t seem to care about anything, really. Jisung never really bothered with him, mainly because he learned not to. Their parents never cared about Hyunjin, just gave him the bare minimum to survive. Jisung never had to worry about wanting his parents attention, he always had it. Interestingly to Jisung, Hyunjin seemed to not want their attention. His twin was a complete enigma. 

One weekend, months before entering med school, is when Jisung experienced his first setback in life. His parents asked if Jisung had wanted to go to a Christmas party at a pension with them and some family friends. Initially Jisung was going to attend, but last minute his crush/best friend invited him over for a few drinks. How could Jisung possibly say no? After declining his saddened parents, he set off for his best friend's house across town. 

“Ji, I still can’t believe your obedient ass lied to your parents,” his best friend laughed loudly, clapping Jisung’s back. Jisung wished he could blame the alcohol for his reddening cheeks.

“Minho, Jisung did what?” Sharp eyes and blazing red hair asked from across the table. 

“My sweetheart here told his parents he had one last med report to work on,” Minho beamed like a proud parent. Jisung’s heart swelled at _sweetheart_. “I’ve known you for what, a year already? Somehow, I feel so good seeing you not blindly following them for once.” Minho ruffles his hair lightly and Jisung can’t tell if his head is pounding due to the alcohol or his best friend’s touch. “Right, Jeongin?”

 _Ah, that’s right,_ Jisung thinks, _his name is Jeongin._ “I just met him, hyung,” Jeongin laughed, tipping another shot of whiskey through his lips.

“Oh, right, I forgot,” Minho replies, filling everyone’s shot glasses to the brim again. “What about your hot twin?”

Jisung felt like a needle jabbed his chest, _hot twin._ “What about him?” Jisung asked, taking his shot and swirling it around his mouth, wincing at the bitter taste. He’s always preferred sweet cocktails, but Minho doesn’t need to know that. 

“Did he go with your parents, or are they still fighting?” 

“Uh- still fighting.” It’s a hassle to try to explain that his parents dislike his twin, especially when he knows no one would really understand to what extent they ignore him. It’s a mystery to Jisung why they still keep Hyunjin, let alone allow him to live in their house. He wonders if Hyunjin is truly invisible to them. Did he have a job? He thinks his parents don’t support him, but? Where does Hyunjin find the money to survive? Jisung really knows nothing about his brother. 

“You should’ve invited him,” Jeongin says, “I wanna meet the hot twin.” 

“They look nothing alike,” Minho leans onto the table, eyes glittering, irritating Jisung solely because they look so lively as he speaks Hyunjin’s name. “Hyunjin’s lips are _so_ plump, kissable. His eyes are sexy, and intimidating. I try talking to him, but he flat out ignores me,” he sighs. 

“You what?” Jisung says almost strained, jealousy tingling across his skin. Minho has never once said anything about him being attractive, nor has he ever expressed interest in his brother until now. “How have you even seen him?”

“I’ve seen your family photos. And he’s a taxi driver,” Minho plucks his phone from the table, and opens an app. “You can request drivers, if they’re available and in your area.” Jisung looks at Hyunjin’s profile, in his picture he’s not smiling, typical. “You didn’t know?” Minho smirks. “He’s picked me up a few times when I was drunk at a friend's house, and needed to get home.” 

Well that answers Jisung’s question about how he made money. “Have you been requesting him?”

“When he’s available, yes,” Minho chuckles, smiling at Jisung, “your brother is fucking hot.” 

The comment really sobered him up. He’s used to people complimenting and praising him, but _Hyunjin_? And of all people, it’s Minho saying these things. Jisung hates it. 

“I see,” Jisung hums. He wants to get away from here. He’s not the twin Minho wants to be with. 

He waited until Minho and his friend fell asleep before sneaking out. He decided to walk the hour it took to get to his house, he got lost in thought easily, so he didn’t think the distance would be much of a problem. One part of him debated downloading the taxi service app, to see if Hyunjin was available. Jisung went through his memories to recall what his twin is like, but nothing is memorable. Hyunjin’s existence wasn’t strong enough to leave an impression in his brain. But, his existence was enough to leave an impression on Minho. That fact irked him so badly. 

When he finally arrived home, he headed upstairs to his bedroom like usual, but stopped halfway. He glanced at Hyunjin’s bedroom slightly diagonal from the stairwell, remembering Minho’s words. _Your brother is fucking hot._

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He was upset at himself for caring so much. He was also upset at himself for walking back down the stairs, and pushing Hyunjin’s door open. He’s not sure what came over him. Was it the need to know more about what makes him appealing to Minho? Maybe he always wanted to know what Hyunjin was like, but his parents' influence deterred him? He’s not sure. All he knows is right now, was the worst moment to want to know more. He doesn’t want to know _this_. But, this scene was definitely impressionable. 

“Oh?” Jisung doesn’t know where to look, no matter where he looks, he sees red. There’s a trail of wet, jagged limbs leading to the small pile of torsos beneath the drawn vintage curtain of the window. “You’re earlier than I was expecting,” Hyunjin smirked, removing the electric drill from the writhing body he’s straddled over. “Shut the door, Jisung.” It was the first time he’d heard his brother say his name. It sent shivers down his spine and shook his core. 

_This is what Minho likes?_

The body under Hyunjin begins thrashing around, like a fish out of water struggling to breathe. Jisung notices the mouth gag, hands tied behind his back. He hears Hyunjin tsk, “stop moving, you bitch.” But, the body turns its head with pleading eyes, Jisung almost feels guilty, was it expecting him to do something? Hyunjin brings the drill up to the body’s head, and a high pitched whirring bounced off the bare walls. The body soon goes limp, opposite of Jisung’s heart, which beated insanely around in his chest. 

_Minho finds this hot?_

Hyunjin slowly rises to his feet, he drops the electric drill, running a bloodied hand through his long burgundy hair, walking towards Jisung. Jisung feels his knees threatening to buckle, he’s frozen. He sees the blood still fresh on Hyunjin’s oversized white t-shirt, and dripping down his bare thighs. When his brother’s hand reaches for him, he begins screeching, dropping to his knees when his legs can no longer support him. 

“Calm down,” Hyunjin says cooly, as if he’s used to someone screaming in fear in front of him. “I just hate having the door open.” Jisung can’t hear him, he begins crawling away from Hyunjin, towards the bed, knee slipping in a small puddle of blood, causing him to fall onto his face. “You’ve always been so fucking annoying.” Jisung can hear the disgust in his voice. How could Hyunjin be so collected right now? He just murdered someone. 

_This is his brother?_

Jisung makes it to the bed, throwing his elbows on the bed to prop himself up, he sees there're two more bodies, they’re naked, too naked. The kind of naked where their faces and upper bodies have been stripped of their skin. He immediately hurls his stomach’s contents at the sight. 

_What the fuck has Hyunjin been doing?_

“What the fuck, Jisung?” Hyunjin asks in disbelief, kicking his brother into the nightstand, he recoils and lands in his own vomit. “Don’t make a mess in my room. I already have enough to clean up,” he huffs, sitting on his own bed, hand rubbing over the drying blood that covers the span of his stomach on his shirt. “What am I supposed to do with you?” Hyunjin hums. “If I kill you, mom and dad would lose it. I would certainly be found out. What should I do, Jisung?”Hyunjin chuckles, eyes looking over Jisung’s current state. 

Jisung didn’t have the words, nor the right state of mind to reply. He was violently shaking, he could feel more vomit making its way up, the image of the skinned bodies wouldn’t leave his mind. 

_Has Hyunjin been murdering people downstairs this whole time?_

Hyunjin sighed, “I need to start cleaning, before the blood really stains.” Hyunjin stood from the bed, turning Jisung over with his foot, scoffing at his brother. “Pathetic. I can’t believe mom and dad treasure a weak piece of trash.” He prods Jisung’s stomach one more time, causing the vomit to spill from his brother’s mouth again. Jisung turns over onto all fours, instinctively not wanting to choke, when the bile builds in his mouth. “Seriously, stop making a mess.”

He needed to get away, get help. He glances at Hyunjin, picking up his fresh victim and throwing it towards the pile under the window. He slides hand into his hoodie pocket, pulling his phone out slightly, just enough to see the screen. He dials the emergency number, wincing when he hears the lady’s voice speak loudly from the phone, followed by Hyunjin’s heavy footsteps. 

“Help! My brother just murdered people!” He crawls towards the bedroom door again, as he shouts his address through the phone, Hyunjin is crossing the bed and bodies to get to him. Jisung wants to run, but he really can’t muster the strength. “He’s gonna ki-” Hyunjin kicks the phone from his hand, visibly annoyed. Jisung realizes he has seen so many different faces from Hyunjin in this one night compared to the years they’ve spent living under the same roof. 

Jisung falls onto his back, flinching when Hyunjin reaches for him, “don’t kill me, please!” He curls into himself, repeating “please,” begging, not wanting to end up like the other bodies in the room. 

“We could’ve talked this out,” Jisung peers at Hyunjin, who’s holding Jisung’s phone, dropping it onto the wooden floor, narrowly missing a red stain. “But, no,” Hyunjin has a box cutter in his other hand, stabbing his own leg with a grunt, sliding the cutter towards his knee. 

_Why’s he hurting himself?_

“You _had_ to get the cops involved,” He waves the cutter about, and Jisung pushes himself until his head hits the door, sliding up to sit against it, trying to put more distance between him and his brother. Hyunjin stabs his bicep, slicing down past his elbow, “you’re going to regret this,” Hyunjin says, flicking blood from the cutter onto Jisung’s face. “I’ll make sure of it,” Hyunjin smiles, stabbing his shoulder. 

Hyunjin’s eyes lock onto his, and Jisung thinks, _intimidating_. Minho was right. Hyunjin stretches the box cutter towards Jisung, thrusting it into his thigh. Jisung screams out, tears quickly flow, he can’t control his erratic heartbeat quickening when he sees his brother remove the blade to thrust it into him again.

The thought crossed his mind again, _Minho finds this hot._

But, Jisung doesn’t see it.

He doesn't feel anything either. He passed out before anything else could happen. 

When he woke up again, he was in police custody. The police casually told him, his parents had died that weekend, there was a fire at the pension they were staying at. Jisung briefly thinks that could have been him too. Then, he’s told he’s going to prison for murdering numerous missing people, and attempted murder of his own brother. Jisung had a hard time processing it all, but he didn’t defend himself. All he could think about was Hyunjin’s secret hobby and how Minho thought that his brother was the hot twin. 

It was surprisingly easy for Jisung to fall into routine in prison. He assumes it’s because he had spent his whole life obeying his parents. Often he was lost in his thoughts of what he would do if he met his brother again. As well as what Minho thought of him now. He was aware of passing time, but his thoughts seemed to be stuck in that night, he couldn’t stop thinking about them. 

Moving forward he’s out of jail, with his brother in front of him once again. It almost feels like that night is continuing. 

“So, what now?” Hyunjin raises an eyebrow, he’s too calm for Jisung’s liking. Then again, he’s never done anything Jisung’s liked.

“Have you still been killing people?” Jisung leans against the door, carefully watching his brother for any change in his unamused expression. 

“Since when have you ever taken an interest in me?” Hyunjin places his elbow on his thigh, cradling his head in his propped hand. 

“Since the night you framed me for murder.” 

“Oh, well, I’m not sure. Nights tend to blur together, I’m not sure what happens anymore.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jisung shrugs. Hyunjin smiles, almost fondly at him, goosebumps raise over his skin.

He had decided that the next time he saw Hyunjin he’d kill him. He didn’t plan on seeing Hyunjin so soon, but tonight is better than any other night. He almost feels nostalgic, meeting his brother once again, late on an icy December night. He steels himself, pushing off the door, walking towards his brother, who watches him with interest. 

“I just wanna know,” Jisung asks standing in front of his brother, “why’d you do it? Why frame me?” 

Hyunjin leans back against the stiff material of the sofa, looking at Jisung as if contemplating his next words. “I was just upset you had called the police.” 

“You know, I really hate you.” 

“I know,” Hyunjin beams at him. Jisung hates it. 

“I want to kill you.” 

“Is that why you were practicing over there?” Hyunjin asks, nodding at the forgotten victim.

Jisung couldn’t help, but snort at the question. “I just wanted to see…” _What it might be like, being like the person Minho thought was hot._ Minho has most likely long forgotten him now, but he was still fresh in Jisung’s memories.

“Well you can kill me,” Hyunjin smirks. 

Jisung blinks, confused. “Wha-”

“Something about you, someone always loved and adored, the annoying little treasure becoming a killer? That’s something I love to see,” Hyunjin laughs. 

“You’d let _me_ kill _you_?” Jisung can’t believe what he’s hearing. “That’s a fucking joke.” 

“You think so, Jisung?” Hyunjin takes hold of Jisung’s hand with the box cutter, pressing the blade to his neck, eliciting a few drops of blood. “I would love it if the last thing I saw was your pained face, as you s-” 

Jisung pushed the blade in, his lips pursed in concentration as he twisted the cutter around, feeling elated when Hyunjin spluttered air and blood. This kill was more satisfying than the previous ones on the floor behind him. There was an ugly, upturned tug of Hyunjin’s lips, resembling a smirk, Jisung removed the blade, thrusting it into his brother’s cheek and slicing across the face, letting the body droop back against the sofa. He didn’t want Hyunjin to have the last laugh, that smug, arrogant asshole. He couldn’t believe they were related. 

He tsks at the mess that was made. “Maybe I should leave the country,” he sighs. He walks upstairs to his bedroom and his parent’s safe to see if the money they had been saving up was still there. He could hop on a boat and start a new life somewhere. 

After obtaining the money and tucking it all in a small fanny pack he stole from his mother’s collection, he walks out the door in a clean black hoodie and jeans, pulling out Hyunjin’s phone to call a taxi. As he waits for the taxi, he can’t help but wonder, would Minho find him attractive now? 


End file.
